Kid
by IndigoNightandRayneStorm
Summary: Logan and Warren are in a relationship. Warren's there for love. Logan's there for fun, and is getting tired of Warren complaining they should be in something real. Recently decided: Three parts. Slash.
1. Chapter 1

Logan was tired of it. He'd had enough. He was done.

He couldn't stand the kid any longer. With all his constant reminders about how they could be together, for real. How they should. Logan had warned him, in the very beginning that he wasn't doing any relationship crap. No dates. No mornings after. It was just pleasure and a good time for him, and it had to be a secret. He'd told him every bit of the truth, and for some god for saken reason, the damn kid was still here. He still wanted more. Was still waiting. For what? There wasn't anything more. They had their fun, the kid got to do what he said he wanted. He wanted to be close to Logan. Well, sleeping with him was as close as it got. The boy was hot, with some sexuality he didn't even know he had, and Logan loved having him there every night to suit his lonely needs, but he could only take so much of the boy's bitching about how they should really be together.

Logan was surprised when the kid didn't come one Saturday afternoon. He didn't show up for their usually morning _meetings_. Logan didn't remember him saying he'd miss a day. Even though the younger man annoyed the shit out of Logan, it was still a disappointment to not see him. No he did not want a relationship, but he still felt a little something for the guy. He was used to seeing him, used to his touch, his kiss. And he missed them.

Maybe it was a test! Maybe the boy was testing to see if Logan would come find him instead. Well he wouldn't, he decided, he'd just sit and wait.

That worked very well for ten minutes, until his mind was going crazy and his pants were getting so tight thinking about the kid that he was about to explode.

Maybe he finally got the message that Logan wasn't offering anymore then sex, and this was him protesting. But it really pissed Logan off. If he had to sit through Storm and Hank's annoying chatter all day he needed to start off his day correctly.

Logan groaned and headed for the door, deciding he might as well look before he had an accident. It didn't take him long to sniff out the kid and he tracked him down to the gardens in the back of the school. And the boy was right there, lying in the grass. He was surprised that the kid wasn't flying. Usually he did that, because he had wings.

"Warren, what the hell are you doing?" Logan growled.

"Hey, you remember my name. Or maybe it just registered in your puny little brain that I have one, and that it's _not_ kid or boy," Warren whispered, calm as ever. Although there was a slight bitter tone in his voice.

"Don't be a smart ass, why weren't you in my room this morning?" Logan snapped, grabbing Warren's arm and yanking him to his feet.

"Because I was here, thinking."

"And what were you thinking about?" Logan said, trying to hide his curiosity in his annoyed voice.

"You. And me. And us," Warren replied, "And that I have something to talk to you about…"

"Oh, great, here we go again! Your gonna complain that we aren't together like we should be, and how I don't treat ya right, and wait let me mention how you always say 'A relationship is more then physical', well newsflash: we don't have a relationship. You're my entertainment and I'm yours, but it isn't anything more. So get over it kid, because it's never gonna be more."

"I was just gonna mention that today's my birthday," Warren murmured, "And that I didn't want to see you today, because you'll just ruin it. But you've already done a great job of that, so I suppose it doesn't matter. And we're through, by the way," Warren added as he was walking away, "with are fun, if that's what it was. Understand man? Or was it sir, or guy? Damn, I can never remember."

Logan just stood, alone, as Warren disappeared inside.


	2. Chapter 2

**Just Kidding! It's not an one-shot. I got inspired. This is after Logan convinces Warren to go on a first date, it's fluffy and cute. Review and enjoy.**

**A Good First Date**

Logan shifted restlessly in the booth, his foot constantly shaking.

"Logan, chill. You're doing fine," Warren said soothingly, placing his hand on top of the older man's, on the table sitting between them.

"I just, really want this to be a good first date. You deserve it, especially after all the crap I've put you through," Logan sighed, catching eyes with Warren.

"Well it's a great first date," Warren said, "So stop worrying and enjoy it."

"Alright, I will try. I've just never…" Logan trailed off for a second, collecting his thoughts, "I've never been on a real date, and I've never liked somebody as much as you. It's cheesy, I realize, but it's all I got to say."

"It's a nice thing to say," Warren said, "And I'm rather fond of you, too."

"I hope the food gets here soon, I'm starved."

Warren smiled. He could see how hard Logan was trying to be polite and mature, to impress him. It was rather cute. "Me too." The food came a minute later, and Warren watched, amused, as Logan cut up his steak and took small bites.

"You should be yourself," Warren said, "Scarf it down, Logan. Your manly, don't-give-a-shit attitude is what attracted me, so just relax, and act like you."

Logan nodded, taking a large bite of the steak, "Better?"

"Much," Warren grinned, taking a bite of his grilled chicken sandwich.

"So, maybe after this we can go back to my place and do something," Logan said, "Not anything sexual, if you don't want, I mean, I know that's _all _we've done, so it may be at the bottom of the list. We could just talk, maybe."

"I've never seen you so nervous," Warren said.

Logan sighed, "Warren I…I love you."

Warren starred at him for a long time, "I love you, too. And it's _not_ at the bottom of the list."

"Well I think we should just talk, and get to know each other."

"If that's what you want," Warren said.

"I've _never_ been in love," Logan said, "I've _never_ just wanted to talk to somebody. But suddenly I find myself wanting to sit for hours on end, with you in my arms, asking you questions and planning a life together." Logan noticed Warren's stunned expression. "Too fast, right? I guess when your as old as I am you jump at the chance for a life with somebody." Warren had forgotten the age difference. It didn't matter, but it did make him realize how long he'd been waiting.

"It's not too fast," Warren said reassuringly, "And you can be young too, and be thinking about your life with somebody. I know I do."

Logan nodded, "So, we'll just chat tonight then, right?"

"Right," Warren said, taking another bite of his dinner.

"We could go to your room, and I could stay over and leave early in the morning," Logan said. "I have a lot of questions."

"Suits me," Warren said, finishing his food, not being able to hide a smile, and Logan noticed.

They finished their food in silence, casting secret looks at each other, hiding their grins best they could, their minds wandering in the possibilities.


	3. Chapter 3

**So, here is the final chapter. I originally wrote "Kid" as a one-shot, but suddenly, randomly wrote the now chapter 2 and 3 and decided it'd fit. So here it is. Please R and R (read and review).**

**Questions**

"OK, question time." Logan and Warren were curled up in bed, the blankets twisted around their bodies, the window open so a cool breeze could be let in. Both men were wearing pajama pants. Logan kissed Warren softly, and then asked his first question.

"How many times have you been in love?"

"Once."

Logan said, with a sneaky grin, "Are you in love now?"

"Yes."

"Who do you love most in your family?"

"None of the above."

"Did you cry when you watched My Girl?"

"Yes."

"When's your birthday?"

"Two weeks from today."

"What do you want for your birthday?"

"You."

"Something you don't already have, please."

"Fine. I suppose tickets to go see Rent. It comes in June."

"Who's your favorite actress?"

"Natalie Portman."

"Actor?"

"Hugh Jackman. It's funny; he has a striking resemblance to you."

"Food?"

"I like cheesecake, but my favorite thing has to be rice and lentils."

"Do you cook?"

"I try."

"Do you like to clean?"

"Yes."

"Cold or hot showers?"

"Hot if I'm happy, cold if I'm sad."

"Why cold if you're sad?"

"The water is freezing, and I am forced to think about the temperature rather then whatever is making me sad."

"How many cold showers did you take when I was being an ass?"

"Fifty six."

"Do you like chest hair?"

"Yes."

"Do you like turkey?"

"No."

"Do you like Storm?"

"She scares me."

"Like your wings?"

"Yes."

"How many times have you cut them off?"

"Four times."

"Who do you hate most in the world?"

"My father."

"Can I kill him?"

"Yes, please."

"Music?"

"Broadway musicals. Rent. Wicked. The Phantom of the Opera, stuff like that."

"Television?"

"Waste of time."

"Movies?"

"Too many to say. But my favorite is Little Miss Sunshine."

"Drink?"

"Well water is obvious. But milk, Diet Coke and Dr. Pepper."

"What do you love about me?"

"Your personality, your body, your mind, your claws, everything really."

"Talk to me about my body."

"Your muscles, eyes, smile- the good one, not the one when your hiding something, your ears, your chin, your hair on your head, your chest hair, your legs, arms, I told you everything."

"What do you hate about me?"

"The only thing I hate is that sometimes you let your fear control your life. If you're scared, you run away from things, from people."

"Favorite number?"

"Eleven."

"Flower?"

"White Rose."

"Favorite saying?"

"If you don't have anything nice to say, don't say anything at all."

"Favorite word?"

"Love."

"Ever made up a word?"

"No."

"What must you achieve before death?"

"Falling in love with somebody that loves me."

"Something you haven't already achieved, please."

"World domination."

"I'll help. Do you like to swim?"

"I like to skinny dip and go swimming with just jeans on."

"Dummest movie ever?"

"The Halle Berry Story."

"Favorite male part."

"Well, it'd prefer to leave that unmentioned."

"Favorite song?"

"Dream of Me."

"Do you like to sleep?"

"When I dream about you."

"Favorite place in the world?"

Warren smiled, "In your arms."


End file.
